AntiFairy Godparents
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: When the Anti-Fairies are given a shot at being godparents, Anti-Cosmo is paired up with a 7 year old girl. Although annoyed by her kindness at first, he finds himself growing steadily closer to her. However, another Anti-Fairy plots revenge against the fairies and humans, and puts Earth, Fairy World, and Anti-Fairy World at risk. Can Fairies and Anti-Fairies unite to save everything?**_

Xoxoxo

It was a normal day in Anti-Fairy World; dark, stormy, and evil. The Anti-Fairies were in Anti-Cosmo's castle having a meeting, listening to their leader, Anti-Cosmo, as he made his usual announcement.

"If anyone has an idea for universal domination, do speak up. Come on now, there are no wrong answers." He said. One AF raised his hand.

"We could get a-"

"Does it involve elephants?" AC asked.

"Yes…"

Anti-Cosmo sighed, and pushed a button on the table. The AF who'd spoken was ejected from his chair and lodged into the ceiling.

"Come on people think! We need to think of something. Our evil idea board only has 3 things that could possibly help us!" Anti-Cosmo exclaimed, poofing up a dry erase board behind him. It read:

**Evil Plans for Universal Domination:**

1. _Destroy Fairy World_

_2. Destroy or take over Earth _

_3. Cut off supply lines for Dairy Bill's Ice cream_

"We've got to think of something!"

"What if we got children to help us, like the fairies?" another Anti-Fairy asked.

"We are ANTI-Fairies; we do not have god children! Besides, we have as much of a chance at getting god children as we do having the Fairy Council come bursting through that door!"

At that moment, the door blew open, and Jorgen and some other elder fairies stood, or floated, in the door way.

"In the name of the Fairy Council, stop all planning for universal domination!" Jorgen yelled.

"W-we're not planning universal domination." Anti-Cosmo stammered, grinning nervously. He glanced at the board, and kicked it away to the other side of the room.

"So, how may we be of service to you?" he asked.

"The Fairy Council and I have come to an agreement. We are willing to give you a chance at having god children." Jorgen replied.

"Tempting as that offer is, we'll pass."

Jorgen grabbed him in his fist and held him up at eye level.

"That's the best part, YOU GET NO CHOICE," he shouted, loud enough to blow AC's hair back.

"And I picked a special charge for you." Jorgen continued with a smug grin, before poofing down the Dimmsdale.

Xoxoxo

They reappeared in a small bedroom. A bed was off to their right, and a girl no older than seven with sandy blonde hair was sleeping in it.

"Who's she?" Anti-Cosmo asked dully.

"Your new god child, Deseray Lincoln, a lonely girl whose parents are rarely home."

"Well we all have sob stories, why do _**I**_ have to take care of the brat?"

"Because I SAID SO!"

Jorgen's yelling caused the girl, Deseray, to jolt awake.

"Who're you people?" she asked timidly.

The duo looked at her.

"Now look what you did you dolt!" Anti-Cosmo hissed.

"I'll leave proper introductions to you, and I've got my eye on you. If you so much as glance at a broken mirror, you will be taken back to the maximum security prison!" Jorgen stated, before poofing back to Fairy World, leaving Anti-Cosmo alone with Deseray. With a sigh, he began the introduction most godparents did.

"I'm Anti-Cosmo, your _Anti_-Fairy god father, blah, blah, blah, I'm here to grant your wishes, blah, blah, blah. Do you need anything repeated?"

Deseray shook her head, seeming to sense his irritation.

"What'd he mean by prison?" she asked.

"Oh he's always looking for a reason to put us Anti-Fairies back behind bars, whether it be on our part or not."

"Why do you talk funny?"

"I'm not talking funny, it's a British accent!"

"So you're from Britain?"

"No, it's just how I talk! Anyway, as your god father, err, _Anti_-god father, I'm required to grant any wishes you have, so wish away…"

"You mean, I can have anything I want?" Deseray's green eyes shown with excitement.

'_This isn't going to end well…'_ Anti-Cosmo thought as he replied, "Yes."

Xoxoxo

Meanwhile, in another part of Dimmsdale, another Anti-Fairy was watching from the top of a sky scraper as all the other Anti-Fairies were being paired up with kids with tough lives.

"We're being given to kids just because they don't have any backbone? This in an outrage!" Foop exclaimed.

"I thinks it's cool. We gets to grant wishes, and mozy through Fairy World widout somebody callin the sheriff." Anti-Wanda remarked as she held a peanut butter and tuna sand which with her feet and took a bite out of it.

"By the way, aren't you supposed to be with _your_ godchild?"

"Oh don't worry, I gots it all taken care of. How's it goin' down there, Jill?"

A 10 year old brunette glared up at her from a bucket full of water.

"You're the worst god parent ever! I wanted a swimming _pool_ not a _pail_!" she shouted.

"So Mother, whom did Father get sent to?" Foop asked.

"Not sure, Jorgen took him first, and the Fairy Council took care of the rest of us."

"I'm sure he's as opposed to this as I am."

Xoxoxo

Anti-Cosmo had a bored expression on his face with half lidded eyes as his wand flashed continuously while Deseray named one thing after another that she wanted.

He chided himself for mentioning wishes.

"Puppy, kitten, bunny, hamster, dragon," she stated, each animal appearing as she said it.

Anti-Cosmo sighed as she thought about what else she could wish for.

"Ice cream!"

He rolled his eyes as he poofed up a bowl of chocolate truffle ice cream.

"Yay, my favorite flavor too!" Deseray cheered as she shoveled it into her mouth.

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes again as he poofed up a cup of tea for himself.

"So, let's talk about you." Deseray said.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I know your name, but what exactly is an Anti-Fairy?"

"Oh, that is a juicy topic! Anti-Fairies are the polar opposites of regular fairies. We cause all the bad luck in the world!"

"Bad luck?"

"Yes. Surely you've heard that breaking mirrors, or spilling salt, can cause bad luck?"

"Yep. I'm not that superstitious, but I always toss salt over my shoulder. Does that actually work?"

"Yes. Have you ever had salt in your eyes?"

"No."

"Well it's not a stupendous feeling…"

"So, have you had any other god children?"

"No. This is a new experience for us."

"How come you seemed annoyed when you first showed up?"

"Because I had no choice and was forced into this."

"So, if you had been able to choose, would you have come?"

He was about to answer, but stopped. The answer must've shown on his face, and he bit his lip.

"Well…don't worry! I'll be the best god kid ever, that way you don't have to go back to jail!" Deseray declared. Anti-Cosmo was stunned, but didn't let it show.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to making _you_ happy."

"Can't we help each other at the same time?"

"I suppose…"

He was a little confused. He'd just told her that Anti-Fairies were the cause of every human's misfortune, and yet she continued to be kind and promised to help him?

'_Strange girl…'_ he thought as she pulled out a photo album.

"Want to meet my family, sorta?" she asked, opening the book.

The first picture was of her and two adults, presumably her parents, posing in front of a sign at a theme park.

"That's me and my parents at Adrenaland 2 years ago, but it was a weird day. Rides were crashing down, and my mom's back got hurt."

Anti-Cosmo looked away as he recalled that Friday the 13th. He also realized he'd seen Deseray that day, when she'd spilled salt. He'd tried to cause a little bad luck for her, but as Deseray mentioned earlier, she threw salt over her shoulder, and he'd had to rinse his eyes out 3 times that day.

Deseray turned to the next page, and it had a picture of her with an old lady.

"That's Auntie Jane. She takes care of me when Mom and Dad are out of town. Well, her or Davis, our butler." She explained, turning to another picture of an old man in a tux.

"So, where are your parents now?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"At the moment, work. They're owners of a really big business, so they're away from home a lot…"

Anti-Cosmo recalled Jorgen saying Deseray felt lonely a lot.

"Have you told them you feel lonely?"

"Sorta…well not really. I figured they were too busy to do anything. I don't wanna bother 'em."

"You shouldn't keep it all bottled up. It's a proven fact that keeping your troubles to yourself is unhealthy for you humans."

"Well, most of _us humans_ aren't good at sharing our emotions. Half the time no one listens."

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

Deseray looked up at him gratefully.

The next half hour passed with her spilling out everything she hadn't been able to tell her family or friends. By the end her happy demeanor had faded into a grim one, and she was staring at a picture of her and her parents.

A cup of tea was held in front of her, and she looked up startled.

"I've learned a spot of tea can always lift the spirit." Anti-Cosmo stated as Deseray took the cup.

She set it on the bedside table, and jumped up and hugged him.

"Thanks!" she said.

Of all the things Anti-Cosmo had never done or experienced, being hugged by someone other than Anti-Wanda was defiantly on the list.

"Um, sure, no problem…"

He was starting to feel strange inside.

"A-anyway, enough hugging. What do you want to do next?" he asked.

"Wanna go to the park?"

"I suppose. How far is it?"

"About 4 blocks, but we should get there in about-"

She was cut off as Anti-Cosmo poofed them away.

Xoxoxo

Hope this is a good first chapter. I'll upload the rest once I get it typed. I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

They appeared in the park behind a tree.

"-10 minutes." Deseray finished. She looked around in confusion.

"Things are much simpler when you have an Anti-Fairy to poof you where ever you want to go." Anti-Cosmo stated smugly.

While they were talking, Timmy and his god parents and god brother were strolling by. Timmy glanced at them and did a double take.

"Guys, it's Anti-Cosmo! We gotta stop him before he hurts that kid!" he said. They charged at them.

"So, what else can you do?" Deseray asked.

"Where to start? Let's see…Oh! We can-"

Anti-Cosmo was cut off by a loud battle cry, before being tackled to the ground by a familiar brown haired boy.

"Freeze Anti-Fairy!" Timmy yelled.

"Why bother, you've already ran me into the ground…" Anti-Cosmo muttered.

"Hey! Whatta ya think you're doing to my god parent?" Deseray shouted.

"God parent?" Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, it's a new decree by the Fairy Council. If you bothered to keep up with current events in Fairy World you would have known that Anti-Fairies have been granted god children." Anti-Cosmo retorted.

"Yeah right, I'll believe it when Jorgen says it."

There was an explosion followed by a mushroom cloud, and Jorgen stood before them.

"I have assigned god children to the Anti-Fairies." He announced.

"Oh, sorry Anti-Cosmo." Timmy mumbled as he let Anti-Cosmo up.

"Not as sorry as I'd like you to be…" he grumbled.

"So, what're you doing here?" Deseray asked.

"I came to make sure Anti-Cosmo was following orders." Jorgen replied.

"Don't worry, he's doing a great job!"

"He is?" the 3 fairies and Timmy asked.

"I am?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Yep, so don't worry Mr. Jorgen, you don't have to send him back to jail."

"Darn, I like sending him back to jail…" Jorgen muttered.

"So, why'd you suddenly decide to give the Anti-Fairies god kids?" Timmy asked.

"Because that way we can prevent them from causing too much bad luck, and it's fun to see them miserable!"

They looked up to see a few other kids with Anti-Fairy god parents. The Anti-Fairies were glaring at their charges, who were oblivious to their ire.

"Gee, they look happy…"

"Anti-Cozzie!" a voice yelled.

Anti-Wanda flew up to them and tackled Anti-Cosmo in a hug.

"Ah, Anti-Wanda, my lovely idiotic wife." He said.

"Who's she?" Deseray asked.

"Who's you?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"Anti-Wanda, Deseray. Deseray, Anti-Wanda." Anti-Cosmo replied, gesturing to them as he said their name.

"Yous must be my sug's god kid! Nice ta meet ya!" Anti-Wanda said, grabbing Deseray in a tight bear hug.

"Can't…breathe…" she squeaked, turning blue.

Anti-Wanda let her go, and she gulped down air.

"So, where's _your_ god child?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"I poofed her up a rodeo! What's funner than that?"

Meanwhile, Jill was clinging to a horse as it tried to throw her off.

"ANTI-WANDA!" she shouted.

Anti-Wanda looked in her direction.

"I gots to go! Nice meetin' ya!"

She poofed away.

"I feel sorry for her god kid…" Timmy muttered.

Deseray looked at her watch.

"We gotta go too. Dinner's in 10 minutes," she announced, "Nice meeting you Mr.?"

"I'm Timmy." He said, shaking her hand.

"Bye Timmy."

Her and Anti-Cosmo poofed away.

"I must check on the other Anti-Fairies." Jorgen said, before vanishing.

"I guess we don't have to worry about the Anti-Fairies anymore." Timmy said happily.

"I don't know, sport, I got a bad feeling about this. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda might be fine, but some of the other Anti-Fairies didn't seem too happy." Wanda remarked with a worried look.

"Aw don't worry the worst thing that can happen is someone using the angry Anti-Fairies to start a rebellion and take over Fairy World and Earth." Cosmo said.

"Is that all?" Wanda asked dully.

Meanwhile, Foop was watching them from behind a tree.

"What? Father is allowing this? Maybe he's plotting a way to use this to his advantage. I shall observe!"

He _Anti-Poofed!_ after Deseray and Anti-Cosmo.

Xoxoxo

After dinner, Deseray settled into bed.

"Hey Anti-Cosmo, thanks for everything today, you're the best." She said, before falling asleep.

Anti-Cosmo stared at her for a moment, then smiled a little as he used his magic to tuck her in.

'_Where the devil am I supposed to sleep?'_ he thought, before nearly slapping his forehead. Duh, he had a magic!

He poofed up a miniature version of his castle, and shrunk himself before entering and getting into his own bed.

Maybe being a godparent wasn't so bad after all.

Xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, a loud alarm went off right next to Anti-Cosmo's castle, causing him to leap out of bed and hit the ceiling.

Deseray yawned as she sat up, and calmly shut off the clock. Anti-Cosmo appeared with an annoyed expression.

"Oops, forgot to tell you about my alarm didn't I?" she asked with an apologetic smile.

"Quite alright…" Anti-Cosmo muttered as he fixed his monocle.

"What's the alarm for anyway, it's Saturday."

"I'm home schooled. Davis used to be a substitute teacher for high school, so he teaches me stuff. I gotta get downstairs if I want breakfast. I don't know what you Anti-Fairies do in your free time aside from causing bad luck, but there's a library down the hall. I'll come in later."

Deseray headed downstairs, while Anti-Cosmo went to explore the library.

"Whoa…" he murmured. That was all he could say. The library held thousands of books, almost as many as his own.

He took one out and opened to the first chapter.

"Oh, Britain's historic sites!"

He heard a crashing sound and a yelp, and quickly turned into a book and sat on a shelf. A small figure came into view, and he immediately recognized.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked as he returned to normal.

"Good morning to you too…" Foop retorted.

"Again, what are you doing here?"

"I was snooping of course, planning ways to get back at the fairies."

"And snooping around in a seven year old's house is going to help with that?"

"I was observing!"

"Don't you have a god child or something? Perhaps Anti-Wanda's could use some assistance, based off her last attempt at granting a wish."

"I had one, but he annoyed me so I left."

"Jorgen won't be happy about this…"

"By the way, why are _you_ happy?"

"Pardon?"

"I watched you two last night, you seem rather fond of the girl."

"You were spying on me?"

"Yes. Don't tell me you're actually starting to _care_ about this girl?"

Anti-Cosmo paused, thinking hard. _DID_ he care about Deseray?

"Err…of-of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" he stammered, crossing his arms.

"Well good. I have a plan for revenge! We can gather the other Anti-Fairies and destroy Fairy World, rule the Earth, and force the humans and fairies to serve _US_ instead!"

While his son was laughing, Anti-Cosmo bit his lip. Normally, he would've relished the thought of having both races enslaved, but for some reason, he didn't like the idea anymore.

"Good idea, right? Of course it is, it's my idea!"

They heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"You should get out of here." Anti-Cosmo warned.

"Right, can't go spoiling the plan. Just in time for snacky time too!" Foop said, _Anti-Poofing_ away.

Deseray walked in.

"Davis isn't feeling good, so there's no school today. Whatta you want to do?" she asked.

"Whatever you want to do."

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all! I'm perfectly fine! So let's away shall we?"

They left the room, Anti-Cosmo glancing over his shoulder one last time, and returned to Deseray's room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"This is awesome!" Deseray exclaimed as she jumped off the side of the Grand Canyon.

"Woo hoo!" she cheered.

Anti-Cosmo appeared beside her, and _Anti-Poofed _them back to her room. She bounced off a trampoline and landed on her bed.

"That was cool!" she exclaimed, flopping backwards on her bed.

"Anywhere else you fancy going?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Where do you live?"

"In Anti-Fairy world."

"I wanna go there."

"You wish to see my place of residence?"

"You've seen my place, it's only fair I see yours."

"True. Very well then, to Anti-Fairy World!"

They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They arrived at Anti-Cosmo's castle.

"Wow, that's a whole lotta doors. How do you remember where things are?" Deseray asked.

"When you've been alive as long as I have you have enough time to memorize things."

"How old are you?"

"Have you studied Pangaea yet?"

"Pan- wha?"

"The idea that the continents were once connected?"

"Oh that. Davis just calls it a puzzle. Wasn't that like, thousands of years ago?"

"Yes, and they were once connected."

"You're old."

"I beg your pardon!"

Before anything else could be said, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof came into the room carrying two bags full of candy and other various things from the castle. Well, Timmy and Cosmo were; Wanda was frowning, while Poof was playing a video game.

"This is a horrible idea!" Wanda grumbled.

"It's not like Anti-Cosmo's gonna notice." Timmy snickered, before spotting said Anti-Fairy.

"Uh oh…"

"Hi Anti-me!" Cosmo waved.

Anti-Cosmo was glaring at them.

"Uhh, we weren't stealing your stuff, we were just…taking inventory?" Timmy stated with a nervous smile.

"Yes, I can see that…"

"Aww, look at the cute little round guy." Deseray swooned, indicating Poof.

"That's Poof, he's Cosmo and Wanda's kid." Timmy explained, gladly changing the subject.

"Fairies have kids?"

"A Fairy baby hasn't been born in thousands of years. Cosmo was the last one…" Wanda stated, frowning at said fairy.

"I was so cute that they didn't want another fairy baby born ever again." Cosmo added.

"You caused major destruction and sank Atlantis!" Anti-Cosmo muttered.

"So, if Cosmo was the last fairy ever born, does that mean Anti-Cosmo was the last Anti-Fairy ever born?" Deseray asked.

"Correct child, at least until Poof was born."

"Whatta ya mean?"

Suddenly Jorgen appeared.

"There you are. I have been looking for you."

"I wanted to see where Anti-Cosmo lived." Deseray stated.

"I assume you're checking up on how I'm doing?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Of course, well, that, and to see if you knew that a large group of Anti-Fairies have abandoned their god children."

"Why would they do that?" Timmy asked.

Anti-Cosmo glanced away for a second.

'_Please tell me he didn't…'_

"I think someone may have gathered them to try and start an attack on Fairy World." Jorgen stated.

"You are correct." A British voice said, but it wasn't Anti-Cosmo who'd spoken.

A square floated out of the shadows.

"Who's the cube?" Deseray asked.

"That would be my son…" Anti-Cosmo sighed.

"Son? Ok, after this, we're having a 'get to know you chat'."

"What did you mean when you said Jorgen was right?" Timmy asked.

"Maybe some Anti-Fairies were fine with godchildren-the fools-but some weren't!" Foop replied.

About 20 or 30 Anti-Fairies appeared, surrounding Timmy, Deseray, and the fairies.

"Uh oh…" Timmy squeaked.

"This plan is turning out rather well, wouldn't you say, Father?" Foop asked.

"Beg your pardon?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"At this rate we'll rule the universe by dinner! Of course we'll have to find someone to cook dinner, seeing as Mother's in the dungeon, hmm…"

"You threw your mother in the dungeon!" Anti-Cosmo exclaimed furiously.

"She said she'd rather stay with her godchild, heaven knows why. All Anti-Fairies who chose to stay with their godchildren are in the dungeon, along with some fairies we managed to capture. Those 6 are going to be new additions. It's a good thing you're not staying with that brat, right Father?"

Anti-Cosmo didn't reply, and looked at Deseray, who was looking at him with confusion. Foop looked at him questioningly.

"Father? You did say you didn't care about the girl didn't you? You haven't changed your mind have you?"

Anti-Cosmo glanced at him, then back at Deseray, then back at Foop.

"Err…of c-course not! I don't about that brat at all!" he stammered.

He glanced at Deseray, and flinched at the hurt he saw.

"Ha, ha! I knew it! I knew he didn't care about you!" Jorgen laughed.

He saw the upset look on Deseray's face, and the angry looks on Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof's faces.

"Oh, sorry. Bad time, right?"

"Good! Alright, take them to the dungeon, and then we'll set to work on concurring the universe!" Foop exclaimed.

As they were herded out of the room, Deseray looked back at Anti-Cosmo pleadingly. He looked back with uncertainty showing.

"I was thinking we should strike Fairy World first, it'll be the simplest, and we can drain their magic…" Foop explained, but Anti-Cosmo tuned him out.

He couldn't bear the look he'd seen on Deseray's face. It made him feel guilty, but he knew he deserved to be. He'd turned his back on her, and he was the only person she'd had to talk to about things she couldn't with other people.

'_What have I done?'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::


	4. AC to The Rescue!

Deseray sighed as she plopped down on a wooden bench in the cell. She, Timmy, and the fairies were all in the Anti-Fairy dungeon, along with about 30 Anti-Fairies and quite a few Fairies, and more Fairies were appearing every ten minutes.

"I knew it! I knew we couldn't trust him!" Jorgen shouted.

"You've said that five times already, give it a rest!" Timmy muttered.

"I'm saying it again because I'm frustrated! That Anti-Cosmo is a traitor!"

"My Anti-Cosmo ain't no trader! He doesn't like trading with people to get things he wants!" Anti-Wanda retorted.

"_Traitor_ not trader! As in, he's betrayed us all!"

"My Anti-Cozzie would never betray me!"

"You're locked in his dungeon!" Timmy yelled.

"He's probably plannin' on bustin' me and all the other Anti-Fairies outta here!"

"No he's not! HE's taking over the universe!"

"No he's not!"

An argument broke out between the Fairies and Anti-Fairies, with the Anti-Fairies siding with Anti-Wanda and defending Anti-Cosmo, and Fairies siding with Jorgen, remembering Anti-Cosmo's evil ways. Finally a voice shouted, stopping them.

"QUIIEEEEET!"

Everybody looked at Deseray.

"Look Jorgen, I know you don't trust Anti-Cosmo, or any other Anti-Fairy for that matter, and at the moment he hasn't done anything to prove you wrong, but I'm gonna have to agree with Anti-Wanda, because we know him better to you!"

The Anti-Fairies all let out shouts of agreement.

"He is not going to help us! He's evil!"

"Believe whatever you want, but I know he's gonna rescue us. Just you wait."

::::::::::::::::::::::

Anti-Cosmo sighed as he watched the monitor. Fairy World was in chaos.

'_This isn't going well…as crazy as it sounds, I don't want to rule the universe anymore!'_

"This is going perfectly!"

Foop was the complete opposite of his father, cheering on the chaos the rogue Anti-Fairies were causing.

"So, what do you t think we should do about the…prisoners?" Anti-Cosmo asked, hiding his anxiety.

"DEATH! PAINFUL FIERY DEATH!" Foop shouted, laughing.

Anti-Cosmo sighed, before raising his wand.

"If you need me I'll be in the kitchen…"

He _Anti-Poofed_ away, leaving Foop alone in the room, but the smaller Anti-Fairy didn't seem to care.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"He's not coming." Timmy grumbled.

"It's only been twenty minutes." Deseray retorted.

"That's plenty of time to bust us out."

Deseray rolled her eyes, before sitting on the bench again.

'_Maybe…he's not coming…'_ she thought sadly.

As she mulled over that thought, she felt her hope slowly fading. She thought she'd gotten through to Anti-Cosmo, and that he'd actually cared about her. Maybe she was wrong…

"I say, this place seems to have shrunk since I last saw it."

Everyone perked up when they heard a familiar voice speak.

"Anti-Cozzie!" Anti-Wanda cheered as she flew up to the bars.

Anti-Cosmo floated on the other side.

"What're you doing here?" Timmy asked.

"Oh no reason." Anti-Cosmo replied, tossing something to Jorgen.

"The keys!" the muscular fairy exclaimed.

He hastily unlocked the cage door, and all the Fairies and Anti-Fairies cheered as they flew out.

Anti-Wanda was the first one out, and she immediately tackled Anti-Cosmo in hug.

"I knew ya'd never betray me!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I wouldn't dear, now!" He faced the others.

"Come with me if you wish to save the universe!"

They all cheered, and flew towards the exit. Anti-Cosmo searched the crowd, and once he found who he was looking for, he quickly made his way to her side.

"Well, look who I found." He stated as Deseray looked up at him, startled by his sudden appearance. She grinned, and tackled him in a hug much like Anti-Wanda.

"I knew it! I knew you'd come! In your face, jar head!" she yelled, grinning triumphantly at Jorgen.

"Alright, alright." Jorgen grumbled.

"I guess we were wrong about you Anti-Cosmo." Timmy stated.

"Of course you were, now, tally-ho!"

They quickly followed after the others.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So, the Fairies and Anti-Fairies are teaming up to save the universe from an evil baby. To quote Timmy, "What could possibly go wrong?"


	5. Parental Control and Return to Earth

"Yes, yes, destroy that too!" Foop cheered as some Anti-Fairies bombarded a house on Earth with bad luck.

"This is the best day ever since my last birthday!"

Anti-Cosmo still wasn't back, but he wasn't paying much attention. More destruction for him!

"Yes, more destruction, more!"

"Actually, I think that's quite enough, Foop."

He turned to see Anti-Cosmo with his arms crossed.

"Father, what are you talking about?" Foop asked.

"I am politely commanding you to stop these destructive shenanigans before I am forced to use not so nice drastic measures."

Foop was silent for a moment, before glaring at Anti-Cosmo.

"I should have guessed you'd side with those pathetic fairies, you're a pansy just as much as they are."

Foop pulled out his bottle, aiming it at him.

"I suppose I'll just have to deal with you myself!"

"Are you such a fool to think I'd come alone?" Anti-Cosmo asked, before letting out a loud whistle.

After a few seconds and nothing happened, he glanced behind him at the door.

"You were supposed to come in, that was the signal!" he hissed.

The door opened a crack, and Deseray stuck her head in a little, before scrambling over to him.

"Um, we hit a slight problem. The Fairies and Anti-Fairies are kind of, well, fighting again." She stated.

Anti-Cosmo face palmed.

"Honestly, the one time I need them to cooperate!" he grumbled.

At that moment, several Anti-Fairies appeared, surrounding the duo, and they all aimed their wands at them, and Foop had his bottle aimed as well.

"It's a shame, Father, I really was looking forward to ruling the universe with you. Oh well, sacrifices have to be made."

Anti-Cosmo and Deseray were clinging to each other.

"Well, I suppose this is end. I can only say I have no regrets." Anti-Cosmo said.

"Oh it's not the end." Deseray stated.

"What?"

"NOW!"

Suddenly, in one gigantic _poof_ and _Anti-poof_, the rogue Anti-Fairies were surrounded by the Fairies and Anti-Fairies.

"Oh fudge…" Foop muttered.

"I thought you said that-" Anti-Cosmo started.

"I lied," Deseray stated with a smirk, before turning to Timmy, "And that only took 5 minutes, $50, pay up!"

"Fine." Timmy grumbled, handing her a fifty dollar bill.

"You used deception, and you bet?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Yep, I learned from the best." Deseray replied, giving him a wink.

He paused for a second, before giving her head a pat.

"There's hope for you yet, child!"

Meanwhile, Jorgen and a few other Fairies were helping round up the rogue Anti-Fairies.

"This isn't fair! I was winning!" Foop exclaimed, before turning on Deseray.

"You ruined everything! I will destroy you!"

Suddenly he was yanked back as Anti-Cosmo grabbed his ear.

"You've caused enough headaches for one day, young man."

"Unhand me!" Foop growled as he slapped his father's hand away.

"You ruined my plan too, you traitor!"

There were a few hisses of agreement from the rogues as they were hauled away to jail.

"Yes, yes, but don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to think of revenge in your room, because you are grounded for a month mister!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Uh, he kind of is dude, he's your dad." Timmy remarked.

"Silence! And you," Foop shouted, turning his glare back to Anti-Cosmo, who had an unimpressed look on his face, "You can't make me go to my room!"

At this, Anti-Cosmo grinned, and his wand glowed. A giant wolverine appeared in a puff of smoke, and it snarled at Foop.

"You were saying?"

Foop let out a scream, and took off down the hall, the wolverine close behind.

"I'M GOING TO MY ROOM, I'M GOING!"

Everyone burst into laughter, while Anti-Cosmo blew on his wand, which had a little smoke coming out of it.

"Well, that should keep him in his room for at least three months." He stated.

"That was awesome!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Poof poof!" Poof added with a smile.

"That's my Anti-Cozzie, so forceful and so good lookin'!" Anti-Wanda remarked, tackling Anti-Cosmo in a hug. Timmy, Deseray, and Poof all giggled a little.

"Oh Anti-Wanda, I do wish you would keep some comments to yourself…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Alright, through the door everyone, let's keep things calm and orderly." Wanda announced as the Fairies flew through the doorway between Fairy World and Anti-Fairy World.

"So, now what?" Timmy asked.

"I suppose we return to Earth-" Anti-Cosmo started.

"It appears the Fairy Council made a mistake with this! I am undoing our decree, from now on, Anti-Fairies will no longer be godparents!" Jorgen announced loudly.

Timmy and his god family noticed the drop in demeanor from the Anti-Fairies, especially Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda .

"Jorgen, wait a second, can't the Anti-Fairies who want to be godparents stay with their god kids? I mean, not all the Anti-Fairies were part of Foop's plan."

Jorgen glanced from him to Deseray and Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda.

Deseray's face was the living embodiment of 'pretty please?' The Anti-Fairy couple had pleading looks on their faces.

"Hmm…..very well. All Anti-Fairies who wish to remain with their god child may do so!" He announced finally.

All the Anti-Fairies cheered, and Deseray once again hugged Anti-Cosmo, but this time, he actually hugged her back.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted.

"Hey, isn't that Anti-Wanda's god kid?" Timmy asked.

Jill stormed over to them.

"I will take ANY other Fairy _or_ Anti-Fairy but her!" she shouted, pointing at Anti-Wanda.

A small Anti-Fairy appeared next to her.

"Do you like macaroni art?" Anti-Jorgen asked.

"Hey, I can play dress up with you." Jill stated, grabbing him.

"Yay…" Anti-Jorgen squeaked in Jill's tight grip.

"Guess I'll stick with ya'll!" Anti-Wanda stated, glancing at Deseray and Anti-Cosmo.

She joined in the hug, squeezing the breath out of the other two.

"Can't…breathe…" Deseray gasped.

"Sorry." She said, loosening her grip.

"Well, I think we've had enough excitement today, I suppose we should get you home." Anti-Cosmo stated.

"Wanna take the fun way down?" Timmy asked.

"Whatta ya mean?" Deseray asked.

"Come on, I'll show ya the funnest part of Fairy World."

Timmy led her through Fairy World to the rainbow bridge that led down to Earth.

"This'll take us right down to Dimmsdale."

"Sweet, let's go!"

"Wahoo!" Timmy shouted, jumping and sliding down the bridge. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof and followed after him with cheers of their own.

"Awesome!" Deseray laughed as she slid after them.

"Yee-haw!" Anti-Wanda shouted.

Before Anti-Cosmo could follow them, Jorgen stopped him.

"I must say, I am rather impressed with how much you care for your god child."

"Yes, well…"

"Keep up the good work."

Anti-Cosmo blinked a few times, before nodding.

"Right, good day."

As he turned, Jorgen added, "And I can overlook a little bad luck every once and a while, just don't go crazy!"

Anti-Cosmo smirked. "You have my word." He replied, his fingers crossed behind his back.

With that, he followed after the group down the rainbow bridge.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well, I'll put up one more short chapter, and this will be done. I'll definantly continue this though!


	6. A Happy Ending

By the time they got back to Dimmsdale, the sun had just set.

"Well, I should probably get home, Davis might be worried about me." Deseray stated.

"Okay. If you ever wanna come over and hang out or something, that'd be awesome! Especially with Anti-Fairies, now who knows what kind of stuff we get into?" Timmy exclaimed excitedly.

"Sounds fun, I'll definantly keep that in mind! You should come over to my place too, there's all kinds of things to do. We've got a pool, a foosball table, a roller coaster out back-"

"Whoa, you're rich?"

"Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention that?"

"Yeah, you might have."

"Heh, sorry. So, see ya around."

They parted ways, and their godparents teleported them to their respective homes.

::::::::::::::::::::

Deseray reappeared in her room, and quickly went down stairs to see if Davis and noticed her absence. Luckily for her, he'd been napping the whole time to help with his sore back.

After dinner, Deseray went back upstairs and settled in for bed.

"Night guys." She said as Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda appeared beside the bed.

"Night honey." Anti-Wanda said as she patted Deseray's head.

"Er, Deseray…" Anti-Cosmo stammered.

"Hm?"

"About earlier…what I said…I didn't mean…I was just…I only said that because…I-I-I-"

"Anti-Cosmo?"

"I-yes?"

"You're not used to apologizing are you?"

"No. No I'm not."

Deseray giggled a little.

"But I suppose I shall have to get over it this time. I _am_ sorry about what I said."

"Don't worry, I know you didn't mean it."

Anti-Cosmo smiled softly.

"Well, you best be getting some sleep-"

Suddenly there was a soft know on the door. The Anti-Fairies quickly disguised themselves as two stuffed animals on her bed.

"Come in." Deseray called.

The door opened to reveal a man and woman, both wearing business attire, and they walked over to the bed.

"Mom, Dad!" Deseray exclaimed happily, jumping up and hugging them both.

"Hi, sweetie, how have you been?" her mother asked.

"I'm great! I didn't know you were coming home!"

"We wanted to surprise you, we're just sorry it was so late though." Her dad stated.

"I'm fine with that."

"Oh my, what an adorable little castle! Where did you get it?" her mom asked as she picked up the small version of Anti-Cosmo's castle.

"Umm, internet?"

"Marvelous décor."

"Careful Mom, it's fragile."

"Don't worry dear."

She set it back on the table.

"So, we just thought since we'll be home all day tomorrow, we'd do something fun."

"You're gonna be home tomorrow? Awesome!" Deseray exclaimed happily.

The two parents smiled a little.

"Good night honey, see you in the morning."

They left the bed room, shutting off the light as they went.

"Did you guys hear that? My parents are gonna be home all day! We're gonna get to do all kinds of things together!" Deseray whispered excitedly.

The two Anti-Fairies dropped their disguise and appeared beside the bed.

"Splendid indeed." Anti-Cosmo stated.

"Night guys, see ya in the morning…" Deseray drifted to sleep as she was talking, and started snoring softly.

"Where do we sleep?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"In the castle of course." Anti-Cosmo replied, gesturing the miniature castle.

"It's awfully tiny, how we gonna fit in there?"

Anti-Cosmo sighed as he raised his wand, teleporting them inside.

"Wow! It's a lot bigger on the inside!"

"Yes, just try not to get lost like you do at home."

"Okie dokie!"

After a brief cup of tea and a sandwich, the couple turned in for the night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
